Megatron's Son
by A and A Pikachu Prime
Summary: Trouble always followed the Autobot leader Ironhide, and Megatron's son, Optimus, the youngest Prime. Ironhide had promised Optimus one thing. That he would protect him, no matter what happened. He plans to keep his promise, even if it means making Optimus unhappy in the process.
1. In Trouble

Major thanks to PrimesSPARROW, since it was her story "A Calm before the Darkness falls" that gave me the idea for this one. She allowed me to use it. In my story, Optimus is only a youngling, and Ironhide is the leader of the Autobots obviously. They ARE on Earth, and the events of the first movie have still happened, just with slight differences. And I haven't decided if Jazz is alive or not. That can be up to you my readers. Oh, and could you please check out ChloeBee AlexisPrime's story "A Series Of Mechanical Events: Chloe And Alexis" after reading/reviewing this one? It has no reviews, and it's making ChloeBee sad. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Ironhide sighed. William Lennox watched the black mech, the leader of the Autobots, sit back and glare at a space above his head. "I'll deal with him," Ironhide promised. The human watched him for a moment.

"Ironhide, may I ask you a question? What are you going to do with him? Train him? Send him off base? I mean, he's a great bot but... I don't think the base is a good place for him," Will said. Ironhide gave another sigh.

"What am I supposed to do? I love him; I think my entire team of Autobots love him, but you're right. He shouldn't be here. Like I said, I'll deal with him," Ironhide responded. He stood and offered a servo for the human soldier to climb onto. He gently placed Will on the floor before leaving the room to find the Autobot he needed to deal with.

**A&A**

Bumblebee chirped and whistled as he told them a story. Sam and Mikaela didn't understand a word of it, but Optimus, who was seated on the floor near them, did. The two humans watched Optimus to see his reactions throughout Bumblebee's story. The youngest Autobot on base was probably one of the most interesting.

Optimus gasped at something Bumblebee said and asked, "Is that true? Did he really do that?"

_"You bet_,_"_ Bumblebee replied through his radio. Optimus smiled. Bumblebee stood then, propping his fists on his hips and Ironhide's voice floated through the room thanks to Bumblebee. _"You're a Prime, so act like one."_ Optimus, Sam, and Mikeala laughed at Bumblebee's mocking.

"Optimus!" Ironhide's true voice made everyone in the room jump. Sam and Mikaela watched Optimus as the very young Autobot scrambled to stand at attention before his leader.

"Yes, sir?" He asked timidly.

"What have I told you before?"

"Not to frighten the humans?"

"Right. And what did you do?"

"I didn't mean to! Honestly!" Optimus objected. Ironhide looked down at him sternly.

"This has to stop. You're a Prime. If you don't, I'll have to find a place for you to stay off base."

"No! You, you, you can't! _Please_," Optimus begged. His young, innocent optics were wide and frightened, filled with tears that would soon fall. Ironhide's expression softened, and he knelt down to be closer to Optimus' height.

"I don't want to, but if you force me to, I will move you off base. You're too much like your father."

"No! I'm not Megatron!" Optimus yelled. He backed away before turning quickly and taking off at a run. Ironhide growled, standing instantly despite the protest of the hydraulics in his legs, and looked to Bumblebee for help.

"Go get him! I don't want him getting very far. Megatron's just waiting for Optimus to wander away from us. Autobots!" Ironhide bellowed. He commed the others and gave them orders. He knew that Optimus wouldn't get away if all of the Autobots looked for him.


	2. Safe & Sound

I'm so sorry! It took forever for me to update, I know. I've been busy working on other stories. And I'm not proud of the second half of this. I'm really sorry! I'll get better at updating the stories I have. Enjoy!

* * *

Megatron's son dodged yet another human that had gotten in his way. A few swore as they pressed themselves against the walls, while others only dropped to the ground. A couple yelled his designation when he rushed past them. He didn't stop, even when a sole human ordered that he did. His main priority was getting out into the open where it was safer to run faster. Light poured in through an open hanger door, and Optimus hurried towards it. He had just gotten outside of the base when a servo snatched him by the scruff bar; causing his body to go limp against his will. "Thought you'd get away?"

"Ironhide was going to send me off base," Optimus replied. He was gently positioned in the arms of the bot that had caught him.

"What happened this time?"

"I thought Will and Epps were walking up, but they weren't, and I scared some humans."

"Ah."

"Ratchet, it was an accident!" Optimus suddenly yelled. His helm was rubbed softly to try and calm him.

"I know it was. But that doesn't mean you should just run away," Ratchet told him. He entered the base and began walking towards Med bay. The young Prime huffed and looked away from Ratchet. "We don't want Megatron to find you. We just want you safe."

"Why? I've heard bots talking about me! They called me Megatron's pit spawn," Optimus said. He instantly clamped a servo of his mouth and winced. He hadn't planned on just blurting that out. Ratchet froze beneath him, and he meekly raised his optics to meet the medic's.

"Who the slag said that about you?" Ratchet ground out.

"Sunstreaker, Red Alert, a bunch of Autobots back on Cybertron," Optimus whispered.

"Don't ever believe that Optimus. You're not a pit spawn."

"But I _am_ an enemy. Megatron's your enemy."

"You aren't our enemy. Why would we protect you if you were?" Ratchet asked. Optimus fell silent. The medic entered Med bay and gently placed Optimus on the berth. The young Prime was too big to carry for long periods of time. The cables in his arms untensed and the ache faded enough to stop Ratchet from wincing.

**:: Ratchet to Autobots, I have the Prime ::** Ratchet sent.

**:: Good, keep him there. I'll be there in a few minutes to get him :: **Bumblebee responded with something akin to relief resounding in his real voice.

**:: Just a little warning, he's in a bad mood :: ** A chuckle came through the comm and Ratchet bit back a smile.

Optimus drew his knees in against his chest with a sigh. He tightly closed his optics to avoid looking at Ratchet. "Is my sire the reason the Autobots hate me?" Optimus inquired softly. Ratchet sat down on the berth, making Optimus look so tiny. He rubbed the youngling's back with a sad smile.

"Let's not talk about him," Ratchet said. Optimus snuggled into him, yearning for comfort. Ratchet glady wrapped his arms around the young Autobot. Since Optimus didn't have the malicious nature his sire was known for, he was able to weave his way into the sparks of the Autobots around him. He held the youngling until Bumblebee arrived with Sam and Mikaela trailing behind him. Bumblebee scooped Optimus up and nuzzled his helm. The blue and red bundle of wires and plating tried to get away from Bumblebee's ministrations with giggles. "Get out of here. Get him some Energon while you're at it," Ratchet ordered. Bumblebee offered the two humans a servo and they climbed on. Bumblebee gently set them on his shoulder to free up his servo to make sure Optimus didn't dump himself out of his arms.

_"Smell ya later!"_ a voice cackled through Bumblebee's radio. Ratchet growled while the humans, and Optimus, laughed.

An hour later found them in Bumblebee's quarters. His room was rather simple. His berth was against the wall opposite the door. A box was at the end of it on the floor that was filled with toys for Optimus. The rest of the room was pretty well empty. A t.v. was on the same wall as the door, and an Xbox was hooked up to it. But the room being less than full worked for Bumblebee. Especially since Optimus was usually in his care when he was on base. When he wasn't, Ironhide, Ratchet, or Jazz would watch Optimus.

Sam and Optimus were seated on the floor playing _Sonic and Sega All-Star Racing_. Mikaela watched on from Bumblebee's berth where he placed her when she asked to be lifted. Bumblebee himself was leaning against the wall with his legs hanging over the side of his berth. The two on the berth happily watched the two on the ground play. Sam moaned and tossed his controller away when Optimus won the race. The youngling giggled in victory before yawning and putting his own controller on the ground. "_Aww, looks like someone's ready for bed_," a female voice cooed. Optimus shook his helm and carefully got to his pedes. He stumbled though, and grabbed onto Bumblebee's leg to avoid falling face first into the ground. He was scooped up and held against Bumblebee for a few moments. He began to slip into recharge against his will despite the fact that he fought it. "_Better... get 'cha to... the boss_," a mash of clips said. He lifted Optimus and got off the berth. "_Back in a bit._"

"He is so cute," Mikaela said. Sam gave her a weird look.

"Bee?"

"No! Optimus," Mikaela hissed. Sam just shrugged from his spot on the ground.

While they spoke, Bumblebee commed Ironhide and asked for his leader to meet him at the black mech's quarters. He looked up to see Ironhide's imposing frame coming in his direction. "_Yes, sir!_"

"Bumblebee," Ironhide greeted. "Tired himself out?"

"_Yes, sir!_"

"Thanks, I'm get him into berth," Ironhide said as Optimus was transfered to his arms. The tiny blue and red mech latched onto Ironhide's armour before nuzzling him. Ironhide smiled down at the youngling steadily slipping into recharge in his arms.


	3. New Idea

Ironhide looked down at the small mech holding onto the black armour of his thigh. Optimus was still half in recharge because of how early it was in the morning. The Autobot leader had to fight the urge to merely pick Optimus up and carry him, but the young Prime needed to get used to not being carried around. After all, Optimus wasn't tiny anymore. And Ironhide had to get used to not picking Optimus up.

Optimus stumbled, nearly falling. Ironhide paused in his steps to allow Optimus to regain his balance. The Prime tightened his grip on Ironhide, using Ironhide as a balancing point. He straightened and yawned, rubbing at his optics before nodding up at Ironhide. They continued on at a slower pace to avoid making Optimus faceplant. Ironhide stopped by the office the NEST team and Autobots had set up for him to grab a few datapads that he'd neglected the day before. Once he had them, he and Optimus set out to the rec room for some Energon so they could get on with the day.

Epps looked up from his newspaper and coffee when he heard the sound of a bot approaching. Surprise flicked across his face briefly before the look softened kindly when he caught sight of Optimus stumbling alongside Ironhide. "What're you two doin' up so early?" he called, drawing the attention of the two Autobots as well as every other human in the room, since it had been practically silent before. Optimus' optics blinked off tiredly, and he tightened his grip on Ironhide even as the older walked over to the Energon converter where there were a few cubes ready.

"Prime's training today, and I've got work to do," Ironhide replied after a long pause. Epps grinned and stood, abandoning his coffee and paper for a more interesting topic. He watched Ironhide pick Optimus up to make it easier on them both. "I think it's a little too early for 'im."

"He's a little kid," Epps pointed out. He approached when Ironhide took a seat at one of the Autobot tables, allowing Optimus to settle in his lap.

"We don't need a little kid. We need a Prime," Ironhide stated, gently stroking Optimus' back. He'd started to feel frustrated with the situation back on Cybertron, and that feeling had only grown with time. Optimus was a good bot; sweet, kind and playful, but he was still too much like his father for his own good. It made it hard for the Autobots who were trying their best to raise him, since there was a constant threat that if Megatron managed to capture him he could turn against them. The very idea of having to face Optimus in battle on day was enough to make his spark twist harshly in its chamber. Pain crossed his face and he held Optimus closer.

Optimus whined lightly, pushing away from Ironhide because he was feeling squished. "'Hide'," called softly. Once the grip on his frame lessened, he curled up against Ironhide, slipping back into recharge.

"He's gonna grow up on ya 'Hide. Will's gotta learn the same thing about his daughter," Epps said. He smiled at the sight, especially when Ironhide lifted the youngling up and held him close to his chest. Optimus whined lightly but didn't wake completely.

"That's what worries me," Ironhide sighed, "he could be like his sire when he gets older. Megatron was once a good bot."

"But you're raisin' Optimus," Epps said, a question in his voice. Ironhide nodded slightly with a sigh.

"Not always. Megatron had his son for hundreds of years before we got 'im. He was a youngling by the time he got away from Megatron," Ironhide replied. It showed just how different the humans were from the Autobots. The human lifespan barely reached a hundred years, maybe lasting a few extra if the person was lucky, but to the Autobots a hundred years was nothing. Epps gave a low whistle when he realized that, having only met the Autobots a year ago, and nodded.

"Guess he must've picked up some habits from Megs… Right?"

"That's what I've seen. And I knew Megatron personally."

"Whoa. I can see why you're worried," Epps said. He found himself studying the young bot's face. He could hardly recognize Megatron in Optimus, which was why he had been so surprised upon learning that the two were related. The knowledge had caused a few of the men that met him at first to suggest getting rid of him, probably through killing the poor mech, suggesting that Optimus could very well be on Megatron's side. It was hard to believe that the evil monster that had nearly destroyed the Earth was also the creator of such an innocent being as the one resting against his guardian's chest.

Ironhide didn't reply. He picked up his Energon cube and broke the seal, drinking a bit of it before lowering the cube back to the table. His optics were unfocused as he stared off at nothing, absently stroking Optimus' back still. After a long pause filled with no sound, Ironhide spoke, broaching a new topic. "The 'Cons are quiet."

Epps nodded, crossing his arms and looking at the Rec Room which had emptied out not long after Ironhide had arrived. Slowly Epps replied, "Yeah. Very quiet. What do you think?"

"That now is the perfect time to draw their attention and try to end the war. I know how to get them to pay attention."

"How?"

"Show them what they want. Where it is," Ironhide replied. He grabbed the cube and stood, careful to keep Optimus close.

Epps asked, "And that is?"

Ironhide took a moment to answer, as if coming up with the answer on the spot. He looked down at Optimus' peaceful expression as he said, "Megatron's son." And left the Rec Room, and a wide-eyed Epps behind.


End file.
